


Chocolate Surprise (or Cas Finds an Interesting Way to Celebrate Easter with Dean)

by entropy_maximum (missjmelville)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Easter, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:38:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missjmelville/pseuds/entropy_maximum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas finds an interesting way to celebrate Easter with Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Surprise (or Cas Finds an Interesting Way to Celebrate Easter with Dean)

Dean’s eyes snapped open, his breathing coming out in ragged pants, his skin sweat-slick and muscles heaving. Castiel stood next to the bed, impassive, watching him with dark eyes, the only indication that he was thoroughly enjoying the view.

‘Caaaaaas,’ Dean whined as he tugged at the rope securing his wrists to the headboard in the anonymous motel room where they were staying.

Castiel just smirked lightly and ghosted his fingertips along Dean’s length, glistening with the Angel’s saliva. Dean tugged at the ropes again and bucked his hips, trying to get more friction, but every time his hips lifted, Castiel’s fingers did as well, the feather-light brush of his fingertips was not enough.

Castiel turned as if to walk away and Dean struggled against his bindings. God he was so going to kill Cas if he left him like this, naked and aroused, but Cas merely walked over to where Dean’s duffel bag was and started to rummage.

Dean decided to enjoy the view while he could as Cas leaned over, even still fully-clothed, the view much better to look at than the ceiling or his own leaking erection straining for something, anything. When Cas straightened up and turned back around to face Dean he had a container in his hands and it wasn’t until Cas was standing next to the bed again that he realised what it was.

Chocolate body paint.

Cas pulling out a small brush, much like a pastry one, from his pocket and putting it on the bedside cabinet along with the jar.

Cas began to slowly undress, his eyes sparkling with a promise that the night was going to be a long one. Once Castiel was fully naked he settled himself above Dean, knees to either side of his thighs, and leant over to grab the jar and brush.

Dean didn’t think his brain could handle the answer if he were to ask Cas how he got a hold of the chocolate body paint, especially not if it involved Cas in a sex shop. Dean shivered. Cas unscrewed the lid and dipped the brush into the jar, when he felt it had enough chocolate on it he took it out and started to paint.

The patterns he drew were a complicated mass of swirls and crosses, protective wards and angelic symbols. It was a work of art and all Dean could do was pant and moan as Cas painted from his collarbone, across his chest (and nipples) and down to his taut stomach. The smell of the chocolate was almost overpowering and Dean’s mouth watered even though he knew he would not be the one enjoying the taste of it tonight.

Cas was slow and methodical in his work, using the side of the brush for thinner lines and the full width for thicker ones. After Dean’s torso was covered in symbols of chocolate, Cas went lower, painting Dean’s hips and legs, then he went back up to focus on his arms. By the end of an hour the only parts of Dean not covered in chocolate were his face and his cock.

Incredibly he was still hard, the anticipation alone kept him aching, and the look of concentration on Cas’ face while he painted, tongue poking out between his lips, well let’s just say he couldn’t _not_ be hard if he tried.

Dean was so caught up in his thoughts, in fact, that he hadn’t even noticed Castiel putting the jar back on the bench. He only knew Cas had stopped when he felt something warm and wet trailing up his neck.

Cas was licking him. God, Cas was _licking the chocolate off of him_ and it had to be the hottest thing he had ever experienced, and that was saying a lot.

Dean moaned in frustration when Cas’ mouth stopped at his jaw line and then trailed back down, lapping gently at his skin, across his collarbone and then down to a nipple which he sucked on eagerly, removing any traces of chocolate. Dean writhed against the sheets, trying to get some friction but Cas just moved out of the way and continued to trail his mouth across Dean’s torso licking up every smudge of chocolate his lips encountered. Cas tongue dipped into Dean’s bellybutton and he made a sound halfway between a moan and a yelp which he would deny till his dying breath if Cas were to bring it up later.

It was then that Cas decided he had neglected Dean’s arms and so, on his mission to lick chocolate off of every part of Dean’s body, Cas started at Dean’s wrists, just below the rope and slowly made his way down to Dean’s shoulder. Once the left arm was sufficiently clean of chocolate, he moved to the right one.

Dean’s arm twitched as Castiel’s tongue swept over a particularly sensitive spot raising goose bumps up his arm. From there it was his legs, which were next. Castiel was methodical in his pursuit to clean Dean of all the chocolate and in turn to make him as hard as possible, he ached to be touched even if it was just a brush of fingertips.

By the time Dean was clean of any and all chocolate, he was a mass of sticky limbs and trembling muscles, his hips shifting restlessly trying to get any friction at all but failing miserably as Castiel still avoided touching him where he really needed it. Dean hadn’t realised he’d closed his eyes until he opened them, looking down to see Castiel lying between his legs and painting his cock with the chocolate. The brush felt soft and slightly weird against his straining erection but at the moment, he didn’t care what was touching him as long as it was something solid and not just air.

When his mind finally registered where Cas was headed he moaned loudly, arching his back and just waiting for Castiel to lick him clean. What he didn’t expect was the finger slowly trailing down behind his balls to tease around his entrance. Castiel pushed his finger in slowly and Dean was sure he was doing it just to tease him even more; Dean knew he didn’t have the best restraint when it came to holding out but Castiel was doing everything so slowly that he just knew he wouldn’t be able to come until Cas allowed it.

Just when Castiel put the brush and chocolate away again, Dean felt a second finger worm its way inside him. He wriggled impatiently, wanting more, wanting something other than the feel of fingers, which were oh so inadequate, and the even weirder feel that was chocolate coating every inch of his cock. When the third finger was introduced into the mix Dean felt that maybe this wasn’t too bad, and when those three fingers decided to graze over his prostrate Dean definitely knew it wasn’t bad.

He blinked his eyes to rid himself of the white lights that had popped up, as dazed as he was from the sudden rush of pleasure he wasn’t so far gone as to not notice himself moaning out Cas’ name among a slew of curse words that would probably make Sam blush. He also knew that he was shamelessly pushing himself into Cas’ fingers as much as he could what with being tied up and having limited mobility and all.

What unsettled him though was the way Cas was being so darn quiet, not a single noise had escaped his mouth since he had practically demanded Dean strip before he had tied him to the bed and started to have his wicked way with him.

Dean was so used to Cas being vocal that the quiet only served to make him louder, trying to fill the gap that was usually taken up by Castiel moaning his name like a benediction or a prayer. The fingers inside him started to move a little faster, stretching him and turning his legs to jelly each time they rubbed lightly over his prostrate, he didn’t know how much more he could take before he resorted to begging.

In the hopes that it would hurry Castiel up a bit, Dean lifted his hips encouragingly, trying to get Castiel’s attention with his still chocolate covered cock. It seemed to do the trick as no sooner had the thought popped into his head than Castiel’s mouth was sucking him in and licking gloriously at his length.

Castiel hummed contentedly around his cock and never faltered in his rhythm as his fingers never ceased their stretching and stroking inside him. Castiel sucked harder and took Dean further into his mouth, lightly scraping a fingernail over his prostrate and Dean was done, he was fucking finished, coming hard in Cas’ mouth with a drawn out moan and twitching hips. Still Cas’ rhythm never faltered, his fingers continued to stroke as he gently lapped up the last of the chocolate and semen on Dean’s cock.

Dean had never felt so relaxed in his entire life and when he blinked, Cas was hovering above him, smirk in place, eyes sparkling as he leant in to kiss Dean. He couldn’t help but moan as the taste of chocolate and his own essence overpowered his senses, and he felt himself twitch, his cock seemingly wanting to go another round.

He licked all around Cas’ mouth, searching out any remnants of himself and chocolate he could find until all that was left to taste was pure Cas. Castiel seemed content with it for the time being, allowing his mouth to be plundered as he idly tweaked one of Dean’s nipples playfully while his other hand was still busy preparing him for what he knew was coming.

When Cas finally pulled away, Dean whined low in his throat but stopped abruptly when that earned him a slightly harder than playful pinch to the nipple Cas had been playing with. When Cas pulled his fingers out of Dean he whimpered rather pitifully, feeling empty and hollow without them, although he would never admit it, he loved the times when Cas topped.

However, he didn’t have long to complain about the loss as Cas was lifting Dean’s legs up and resting them on his shoulders, and then he was pushing in and Dean had never felt anything more perfect in his entire life. Cas inside him, around him, above him, it was utterly overwhelming and he felt his length harden impossibly soon, he thought maybe the Angel had something to do with it but soon all thought was gone, wiped from his mind as Castiel pulled out and then thrust back in hard.

Once Castiel had made up his mind there was no stopping him, if he wanted to fuck Dean hard and ruthless, he would, and Dean really didn’t mind, not one bit, especially not when Cas breathed out a moan that just happened to sound like _Dean_.

With each thrust Dean was pushed a little further up the bed, giving him a little leverage to push back against Castiel and try to change the angle. Cas must have realised what he wanted as he shifted his hips, changed the angle and _that_ there was what Dean had been trying for.

Castiel’s thrusts hit his prostrate each and every time and even if he’d wanted to, there was no way Dean could’ve stopped the litany of words that fell from his lips. _God_ and _Cas_ being the most common and even the occasional whimper as Cas thrust just that little bit harder and his voice lost him completely for the next thirty seconds before he could see clearly again.

He could tell Cas was close, his thrusts were getting harder, deeper, if that were even possible and Dean felt if he could get any closer to perfection it would only be _this_ right here, all the time. Cas leant forward, testing the limits of Dean’s flexibility, to plant a sloppy wet kiss to Dean’s lips, and Dean deepened it by sucking on Cas’ tongue and greedily devouring his mouth, swallowing the moan that Cas had tried hard to hold back and which Dean was so sure _had_ been his name this time.

He knew he was close, felt it in his bones, he only needed just a little more friction, a hand on his dick and then he’d be gone, and it was as if Cas had read his mind, which if Dean thought about it probably wasn’t impossible, as he wrapped a hand around Dean and pulled roughly.

Dean let out a strangled sound that got caught in his throat but escaped at the last second as Cas continued to pull roughly at his cock, every stroke pulling him closer to his second climax in fifteen minutes and boy was he going to be exhausted after this.

Dean strained so hard to push himself onto Castiel’s cock harder, the ropes pulling tight, chafing his wrists as he struggled for just a little more, just _more_ and then he was coming. His hoarse scream swallowed up by Castiel’s mouth as the Angel thrust erratically, hitting his prostrate hard and making his insides clench tightly. He just had enough presence of mind left help Castiel along as he clenched down again milking Cas for all he was worth, and then the Angel was coming mere seconds later.

He would marvel later how Cas managed to still have enough strength left to untie his wrists and pull the covers up and over them both, cocooning them in warmth. He was already drifting off peacefully when the Angel curled up next to him, one hand over his heart, the other seeking out its shadow on his shoulder. He felt a puff of warm air against his cheek, the soft press of lips against his own and the whispered words that only just made their way to his brain before he was dead to the world, a smile on his face and love in his heart.

_’Happy Easter Dean.’_


End file.
